


Left for Dead

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Left for Dead

Dillon groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. He stumbled forward, trying to get back to Ziggy. 

Hours before, mob members attacked them as they left the store, dragging them off. 

Dillon was beat up and left for dead on the side of the road while Ziggy was still, hopefully, being held by the mob. He prayed Ziggy was still alive as he made his way back to town.

Ziggy was tied up, being used as a punching bag by the men. He was past the point of groaning, just letting out small whimpers of pain.

He was barely conscious when a figure in black appeared, taking the men out. When the figure got closer he noticed it was Dillon. He tried to give the other man a smile but his eyes rolled back as he lost consciousness.

Dillon struggled to carry Ziggy back to the garage, collapsing when they entered the door.

Ziggy woke slowly, finding a sleeping Dillon in a bed next to him. He winced as he tried to move, and ended up letting out a small hiss. The noise was enough to wake the sleeping man, who looked up with concern.

“Zig?”

“Yeah.”

“You okay?”

“Everything hurts but I’m alive..”

“I’m glad I got to you in time.”

“Why did you come back after me? They could have killed you.”

“I wasn’t going to let them take you. I care about you, and I’d fight a thousand mobs if I had to.”

Ziggy gave a pained chuckle, glad he had someone who cared about him so much.


End file.
